


Weird Marcus

by Poamzi48585



Category: Digimon Savers | Digimon Data Squad
Genre: Crack, Not Serious, crackfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:42:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22392712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poamzi48585/pseuds/Poamzi48585
Summary: Kids say the weirdest things.





	Weird Marcus

**Author's Note:**

> Note: This is a crack fanfiction if you can see by the tags so, it won't be very serious.  
> However though, it won't be bad grammar crack fanfiction.
> 
> This takes place after Ultimate Farewell, last episode of Digimon Data Squad. 
> 
> Also, sorry if this is not a good crack fanfiction, i took it a bit seriously because i was concerned that if it used a lot of caps lock or had bad grammar that it would probably be terrible or something, i know that i don't write cracks that much.

One day after protecting the Digital World, Marcus got back to his house with his Digimon partner, Agumon to greet his father.

Kristy was busy since she was a high schooler now, Sarah was cooking for her family, Spencer was waiting for Marcus.

"Daddy!" Marcus started being weird when he finally met Spencer.

"Marcus, you're not a 5 years old child so, you can call me father instead." Spencer said.

"Daddy Spencer, will you cook for me today?" Marcus continued calling him daddy.

"Silly Marcus. If you want someone to cook, your mother Sarah knows the best about it. I'm not a cook anyway." Spencer said.

"Daddy Sarah, will you cook for me today?" Marcus said.

"I'm your mother..." Sarah wasn't very happy with Marcus' strange behavior.

"Mommy Sarah-

"Call me mother. Don't tell me you ended up like Keenan when he was younger, not knowing how to speak like a human?" Sarah said.

 _"I just wanted to act like a weirdo and it seems to work!"_ Marcus thought.

"Aww ahhh umm, can, aww, you, aww, can you cook some fried eggs for me, Papa Sarah?" Marcus said.

"I can, when you become normal." Sarah said.

"But Sister Sarah, Kristy doesn't know how to be normal!" Marcus said.

"You're Marcus, not Kristy. Besides, she's already normal anyway." Sarah said.

Spencer facepalmed.

Finally, Agumon asked Marcus something.

"Boss, are you acting like this just to annoy your family?" Agumon asked.

"Who the hell is Boss, i am not an employer or something, right?" Marcus asked.

"I call you boss because you're _the_ boss! Doesn't that make sense?" Agumon asked.

"I'm boss to who?" Marcus asked.

"I said, you are THE boss!" Agumon tried to make himself clear.

"To who?" Marcus asked again.

"Nevermind." Agumon quickly finished the conversation.

"Besides, Marcus, you could go to sleep, maybe then you'll calm down and be normal tomorrow. You're even more mature, are you not? You protected the Digital World, not a playground so, be a bit more serious." Sarah said.

"When was Marcus mature though? I love his silliness and guts, he will pick a fight with anyone and anything, but i wouldn't call him mature. No offense to him." Spencer asked.

"I guess you have a point." Sarah said.

"Ok, Grandma Thomas, can i cuddle my teddy bear when i go to sleep, please, i don't want to be alone and attacked by monsters at the night?" Marcus said.

"Uhh, i don't believe you have a teddy bear. And monsters don't exist. Well, Digimon do, but dangerous monsters don't. Digimon appear in other places, right, Spencer?" Sarah asked Spencer since she didn't have a huge knowledge of Digimon.

"Correct." Spencer said.

"Thanks." Marcus said, sounding a bit more normal and he went to his own room together with Agumon who was in his Digivice now so, if he ever wanted to, he could release him somewhere.


End file.
